Tsubaki x Male Reader: Ninja Star Cookies
by Momo Hideki
Summary: Tsubaki and Black Star are making ninja star cookies. They invite their friends (f/n) and (b/f/n) over, only for some wacky things to ensue. The end result being flustered Tsubaki and (f/n) sitting awkwardly, and (b/f/n) and Black Star cheering at them.


**A/N: (b/f/n), (b/l/n) –stands for buddy's first name and last name**

It was another quiet day in Death City; the Saturday afternoon sun shining down with its usual smile, though sometimes it seemed almost as creepy as the blood dripping moon. (f/n) (l/n) is a weapon meister that attends the DWMA along with his weapon (b/f/n) (b/l/n), also known as the infamous (b/l/n) demon blade. Well, now's not the time to learn all the boring details…let's get to the part where the guy wants the girl already.

So (b/f/n) and (f/n) were walking down the street in their home of Death City, though, (f/n) seems to be deep in stressful thought. "(f/n)? (f/n)? Hellooo, you alive?" (b/f/n) was waving her hand in front of his face and it finally caused the meister to come back to reality, "Huh? What? What is it, (b/f/n)?" She pouts at him knowing full well that he wasn't listening before. "Right…as I was saying, let's go to Tsubaki and Black*Star's house. I want to have some of the cookies Tsubaki said she'd make before Black*Star chomps them all down." Without even waiting for (f/n) to object (b/f/n) dragged him in the direction of the ninja duo's house. Before he could squirm out of her grip they were already in front of the house.

Without knocking, (b/f/n)burst through the front door with a huge grin yelling, "CHOCOLATE-COVERED NINJA STAR COOKIES FOR (b/f/n)!~" (f/n) just walked in after her and rubbed his forehead embarrassed thinking, 'God, she's almost worse than Patty…' By the time (f/n) looked around the corner of the entrance hall he ran into Tsubaki knocking her over. He caught her in a dip position his face only inches from hers, "A-Ah…T-Tsubaki, I'm so sorry!" He helped her up and the blush on his face became very apparent.

"I-It's okay, (f/n)." Tsubaki gives one of her bashful smiles as (f/n) helps her stand up right. "So…um…(b/f/n) told me you were making cookies?" Tsubaki nodded and lit up a bit, "Yeah, Black*Star wanted some cookies so I thought I'd make some for everybody, I hid some for everyone else I'm going to go make the batch for us right now actually…would you like some before (b/f/n) devours them all?" Tsubaki lets out a soft giggle at the thought of the other weapon munching down on the cookies probably having an eating race with Black*Star in the future.

"Yeah, I'd love to have some." (f/n) smiles at her and then asks, "Hey do you need any help with them?"

Tsubaki nodded and smiled turning around to go back to the kitchen, "Yes, I would love the help, thank you (f/n)." So, both headed to the kitchen to make those delightful snacks that everyone loves so much: cookies. During the few times their hands touched to grab the same ingredient there was bashful, tomato-faced blushing coming off of both faces. Yes, Tsubaki liked (f/n) back, but both were so dense and worrisome about their feelings they couldn't see the obvious signs from each other that their feelings were returned. A couple of times (b/f/n) and Black*Star came in offering to help also stealing the occasional bit of cookie dough before they were finally banished from the kitchen to wait out in the living room for the cookies.

Shouting could be heard through the kitchen wall and both Tsubaki and (f/n) sighed knowing full well that (b/f/n) and Black*Star were having a battle of who was more worthy of everyone's attention and adoration again. By the time the cookies were finished both Tsubaki and (f/n) brought out two trays of cookies knowing that they might have to make more later. "So (f/n) have you asked Tsubaki out yet?" Black*Star dropped the question like a rock, getting a smack in the back of the head from (b/f/n) "Idiot! That's not an appropriate question for right now!" (b/f/n) huffed and dragged him out of the living room. She whispers to Black*Star while the hid behind the wall, "Be quiet, let's see if they finally confess to each other now that you were stupid enough to drop a question like that…" (b/f/n) kept her hand over Black*Star's mouth to muffle his annoying laugh as she watched the pair back in the other room from around the corner of the hall.

(f/n) and Tsubaki sat staring at each other like frozen statues with an incredibly visible blush going across their faces. "H-Hey…(f/n)?" Tsubaki finally spoke up breaking the ice. "Yeah Tsubaki…?" (f/n) stammered back. "D-Do you really li-like me…?" She looked down to her knees still blushing thinking to herself it was impossible that he liked her back. "Yes." Before she could respond, when Tsubaki shot her head back up her lips met (f/n)'s. He was shaking a little, it was his first kiss to and he was nervous. Tsubaki kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"WOOO! GET SOME, (F/N)! YOUR STAR, BLACK*STAR SUPPORTS YOU!" Black*Star fell out from behind the corner cheering both on causing the kiss to end and both to go back to blushing furiously. (b/f/n) started cursing Black*Star because it was getting good and sighed as she grabbed some more cookies to go, dragging Black*Star out the still broken down front door. "Have fun you two!~ And remember:NO GLOVE NO LOVE!~" (b/f/n) grinned and left with the loudest ninja ever as she started eating the cookies, walking down the street. Though, even though the loud partners anticipated a hot lovey-dovey session they just left two blushing counterparts sitting like gargoyle statues for the rest of the time they were there. Way to go (b/f/n) and Black*Star, you have successfully ruined a lovely moment and probably cock blocked Tsubaki and (f/n) for a good while with your embarrassing antics.


End file.
